Movable power implements, such as lawn mowers, often have operators who walk with the implement. Movable power implements typically have handles for the operator to move the implement. Different operators for the implements can have varying heights. It is desired to provide a simple, improved handle height adjustment for an implement so as to accommodate operators of varying heights.